Love Conquers All and Enter the Dragon Clan
by Angel Maria Cloud
Summary: Welcome to an alternate world of Naruto. I should have titled it Kakashi and Love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Angel and Kakashi

This starts out with the adventurous 6 year old Kakashi walking in the woods with Obito. He sees the usual bullies picking on some girl. Wait they were actual ninja from another village. " Hey kid give us that necklace of yours." Yelled one.

"No way your gonna have to fight me for it" Said the girl smiling. She could have been maybe a year older than Kakashi but she had a headband.

"Alright then the Leaf village must be desperate recruiting little girls" said another

There were three of these guys and she bowed to them. Then she wiped the floor with them.

"Believe it! I'm number 1" She yelled

A guy grabbed her from behind and through her into the lake. "Ha little ninja girl can't swim." Yelled another. She didn't resurface and Kakashi went in after her.

"Okay girl what's your name?" asked Kakashi after they got to the surface.

"Angel Haruno. Oh Obito is this him?" she said noticing Obito who was a good friend of hers and Kakashi's best friend.

(Haruno... I bet your wondering...Well then keep reading.)

For many years Obito, Kakashi, and Angel were almost alway's together unless Angel was talking to Iruka a bout somethings.

Until one day at the Ramen stand. " Angel How did you become a ninja so young?" Asked Kakashi

"Lord Hokage said it was a favor to my Father." Said Angel

" Who is he I've met your mom but..." started Obito

"I never got to eet him Mom never talks about him or when I ask she just walks away." said Angel

"Sorry. said Obito

"It's okay I'm fine guys really. But are you going to be? You are going to be put in squads of three soon." Said Angel

"Well Obito it was fun, but I guess I'm gonna miss ya." Said Kakashi

"Easy I bet. To make a balanced squad it will be Kakashi, Obito, and that Rin girl." Said Angel

"If your right I'll take you for Ramen at the end of the week every week. Kakashi can't stand her" Said Obito Patting Kakashi on his back.

"It's not that she likes me but I don't like her." Said Kakashi

Anyway as it turns out she was right. But Lord Hokage wanted to see her.

"Okay Sir what is it?" She asked

"You must Leave now you father is waiting for you follow this map well. This mission is A ranked. The village is counting on you. Now go tell those boyfriends Kakashi and Obito your leaving. I mean you are always with them. said Lord Hokage

"Very funny Sir I'll see you when you get back. My mom's away so can you tell her I said bye?" Said Angel

He nodded and she left.

She ran to find the boys and Rin.

"Angel what's wrong?" Asked Kakashi.

"Guy's Lord Hokage's got me on some mission I just really didn't want to leave you guys In case some thing happens to me" Said Angel

She hugged them both and left.

(Okay wanna find out why Naruto and Angel share a saying tune in for Chapter 2.)


	2. Sis!

Chapter

Sis!

When Angel finallly returned to the village she knew that their was a fourth and he had a son. The only issue was Angel showed up to witness the forth placing the fox in Naruto. Angel grabbed the boy and ran to the third. "Well done Angel you've done well. Now you must watch over this boy so it's possible he learns some manners." Said the 3rd. Angel nodded.

A four year old Naruto tugged on Angel's pant leg. "Sis why can't I catch a fish" Asked NAruto. "Just be patient little brother you'll get one. Just believe it!" She said smiling. Sure enough Naruto turned around with determination in his eyes and sure enough. "Oh boy a bite!" He yelled.

Naruto and Angel spent many happy days together except that day Naruto was made a Genin. The third called him into his office the next day. "What's up grandpa." Asked Naruto smiling. "Well boy it's going to be hard for me to tell you this but your sister was killed. She was blown up bye this weird jutsu all we have left is her headband the others said she tossed it just as she cast this jutsu." Said the third with tears in his eyes.

Naruto slammed his hands on his desk "I know she's alive believe it!" Yelled Naruto and ran out crying he passed so many memories. Near the Ramen stand "Naruto stop your going to get a tummy ache." she would say with a smile and laughter. "Sis I can eat two million bowls believe it!" he would say and they'd laugh He was so broken in his heart as any sisters brother would be when your that close. I mean I have one true brother in this world. I have my own Naruto.

Naruto ventured by the swing he likes to hang by. "Sis higher! higher!" he loved to yell and then he'd fly off leaveing her to run and catch him. "Naruto your a silly boy just like father was." She'd say. He'd just laugh Then when he got to the house he had another vision. "Sis what was Father like? I know you said he was like me but wat else?" He asked just before she left on that mission. "Well Naruto there is no other way to descibe it your him in all definition. Naruto I don't care what anybody says our dad was the best Ninja ever." She said.

Naruto began to cry but he could still hear her voice. "Brother listen and look at the village." she said "all the people look like ants from up here." Said Naruto. " IN the grand scheme of things they are ants. Small workers working to feed their families and sculpt this world of ours. And like the small ant we must protect our beliefs." said Angel. "Oh like Iruka believes that ketchup is the devils creation" Said Naruto. Angel fought to hold back laughter as she responded. "No the belief in peace and a good life." She said "Well that's stupid. If everyone wasn't fighting it would be peaceful problem solved." Said Naruto. "I agree with you." she said laughing. "Then why do you fight?" asked Naruto. "Mostly to protect those that I love like you." She said

Naruto began to drift into sadness in the morning he faced the mirror "I will cry no more I will fight on for my sis.Believe it!" he said. Naruto begain his training and soon after there was a fifth hokage now the fifth hokage was sending Kakashi, Naruto, and sakura on a mission to meet up witha ninja who needed help for her team. They met up with the team leader. Kakashi looked angry at her. " Do you know her sensei?" asked Naruto. "remove tha mask you liar and reveal yourself." Yelled Kakashi. She did as he asked . "Sis!" Yelled Naruto.

"How did you know it was me Kakashi?" She asked "Well babe it's that strange fragrance you wear." Said Kakashi. She laughed. "Huh?" Said Naruto. Well when they got to the cave of operations a familiar person turned around and said. "What took you you moron.". "Saske!!" Yelled Sakura. "Yoh Sakura what's up with you sorry I knocked you out." Said Saske Looking down. (For the record this is based on my friends. I'm angel, My man is Kakashi, Danny is naruto, Zack is Saske and Chris is Sakura. I had some help with this well videos of zack and chris acting out their characters. If I'm not killed for the tapes well you'll get chapter 3)


End file.
